The Price Of Love
by Sapphyah30
Summary: Yuuri is the insiginificant younger prince of Earth who is now in an arranged marriage to the son of the the 26th Demon Queen.


Being a Prince was not as fun as it seemed to be on the outside. The fake smiles, pleasantries and friends got annoying and repetitive after a while. The word genuine is lost the moment you are born. Everyone wanting a piece of you, taking advantage of you. Yuuri learned the hard way to not trust everyone that smiled at you or gave you a compliment. His best friend at five was a part of a conspiracy to try and get close to the Royal family so that they could kidnap the Queen and receive a hefty ransom to get their bankrupt city back to the glory that the little quaint city once had. At that age Yuuri was forced to experience betrayal firsthand and that forever changed him and ever since he was burdened with the fact that he unknowingly almost helped to get his mother kidnapped and most likely killed.

Not only was watching your back one of the most common things that Princes had to deal with it was also the Paparazzi bothering you at every waking moment. Snapping pictures and printing lies that the Public believed. One day you were the Favourite Prince to the most hated, the flip floppy-ness of the situation would make anyone confused and frustrated. But at a young age you realized that being someone you are not for the wrong people is pointless and it is better to be judged for who you are rather than someone you are not. And apparently what _shoes_ he wore showed how _capable_ he would be in the future.

True friends are hard come by but luckily Yuuri had a few which included the Great Sage's son. They were five who were to be chosen from, Murata Ken was higher up in the ranks than them considering his lineage and would be the one of the next King's Chief-Advisor and some maids that Yuuri grew up whom were friendly. He was the only person in the Royal Family who bothered to learn the Help's names.

Yuuri's Uncle Shori Senior was the reigning King of Earth. Each Continent that belonged to Earth had a constituency council that reported to him. Every month there was meeting that they all attended to discuss some of everything but all related to the same subject which was to make Earth as Wealthy, Prosperous and Powerful as possible. The World they lived in was vast with still undiscovered and unresearched continents. Earth and Shin Makoku were believed to be the biggest Kingdoms.

One frequent topic brought up was Shin Makoku the Great Demon Kingdom. Their main opponent in everything. The hatred between Human and Demons was strong enough to last through centuries. Shori Sen. fought to have some peace between the two races. The reigning Queen Cecilie von Spitzweg one of the Three Great Witches of the Demon Kingdom seemed to agree with him and they had been negotiating a peace treaty for the longest while.

Human were in constant fear of the Physically more powerful Demons. Both in strength and beauty. Demons had Majutsu, what humans saw as magic while humans had Houseki which restricted the demons magic, that was planted along the borders and everywhere in between so that Demons could not use their powers on Earth soil. But that little detail did nothing to deter the Demons when they attacked as they were more military smart and somehow always managed to outdo the humans even though they had guns while they had swords. The only thing that Humans had that Demons didn't was technology.

This wasn't the first time that a treaty of this kind would be taking place. As stated before the feud between the two races as lasted through centuries. The dispute had been questioned in the past and they tried to make amends for all the blood spilled. Yuuri's great aunt was wed to the Demon Kingdom's Third-In-Command and all was well until Big Cimarron interfered and spread lies throughout the kingdoms and poisoned both the common people and the Royal's. As a result the miscommunications led to the Third World War were millions of lives were lost but not forgotten. Thus the Memorial day that the entire world celebrated. The last thing the respective leaders of the countries wanted was a repeat of the miscommunication and deceit. Hence making the importance of this treaty almost tripled. The execution of the treaty would be the focal point. With everyone hesitant falling the catastrophic disaster the first treaty was the pressure was on.

The treaty basically states that the Humans would teach Demons how to make and use technology while the Demons would help Human soldiers to improve in some of everything. They both had a common enemy and that was Big Cimarron an enemy that had bested both of them for decades.

Belar's ancestors broke free of Yuuri's ancestor's hold and started a revolution with their followers which led to them making a great Kingdom of their own in Land which at the time had no owners. Their public all bonded over their equal hatred of both Demons and Humans who associated themselves with Earth and the Royals who ruled it. They themselves caused most problems spreading rumors that enticed people to wars that could have been avoided. As long as Big Cimarron was around she would always pose as a great threat that both Demons and Earthlings wanted eradicated.

==TPOL==

His Uncle's seed was not fertile and his time was almost up, so that meant that a New King would have to be chosen soon. His Uncle and father were close friends but everyone knew that Shouma was not fit to be a king. The most likely candidate would be his older brother Shori who was his parents favourite. Everything Yuuri did they was that silent ever present voice that sounded suspiciously like his father's that said '_Shori did it better' _his father never made an effort to hide his preference of Yuuri's older brother. The only thing Yuuri had him beat was baseball which his father quickly terminated when he realised how much fun Yuuri was having when he played the game but he mostly did it because Yuuri was chosen to be on the baseball team and not Shori. Going to the same school as your 'perfect' older brother wasn't always a pain only when Shori remembered that he existed. The student body didn't really like his older brother as much as he thought they did.

Cecilie was coming to the palace to review the official treaty and help decide whom was marrying who. Hence the chaos which surrounded the castle not to mention the newly doubled royal guards to thwart any rebellion leaders plans. All of their extended family was there as well as they were all legal candidates to be chosen for the treaty.

"Yuuri! Come on our guests are here!" Were the only words spoken to him by his brother for that month, not that Yuuri minded the less his brother acknowledged him the better. His father got stricter when _Shori_ of all people pointed out Yuuri's many _flaws_. The more he stayed in the background the less attention on him and the less interaction he would have with his _family_.

To welcome Cecilie they were having a ball in her honor. It was no secret that the entrant chosen was most likely be the King of The Demon Kingdom. Even though most of Earth's inhabitants did not know much of the Demon Kingdom the Monarchs did and they knew that Cecilie's time was soon up (simply because of her age) and that the Shin Makoku's Congress of sorts was thinking of retiring her because over there if there is a new nominee for Maou then and only then are you allowed to step down. While on Earth, the nominee is trained before stepping up to the plate, the demons took a hastier approach to Coronation. In Shin Makoku you are legally an adult at 16. So they had a lot of teenaged rulers who because of their youth brought fresh ideas and such, that benefitted the Kingdom. The rumors of the power and magic that ran that nation enticed many humans and they were all awaiting the opportunity to experience it themselves.

By guests Shori meant their previously mentioned relatives who were all massive jerks to Yuuri and the biggest ass kissers to Shori. It would be about an hour or less until the Demon Queen and her entourage world arrive. Any time spent with their insufferable family was time wasted since they would all be trying to attract Shori's attention all at the same time, which often leads to chaos at the beginning of any event that they attended.

At the moment Yuuri was being fitted into his usual attire for such events which was the fitted black jacket and pants. After the staff left the room, Yuuri followed them to the top if the stairs where he would be announced but before he would be forced to mingle with their relatives. _What a joy._

"Yuuri, go downstairs and chat with your cousins. We'll do the formal announcement when Cecilie arrives." His mother said to him dismissively, he sighed in response before going downstairs.

"Oh look who it is the Wimpy Second Son.'"Yuuri turned around to see his third cousin Shoji and his twin sister Suki.

"At least this wimp actually has a chance at the throne." Yuuri responded, knowing that it was a sensitive topic with the two.

Suki scoffed, "An underserved birthright."

"And I'm sure that if you were in my position that you would be undeserving too?"

She turned bright red at the comment. But before she could respond Murata came over and excused Yuuri and himself.

"Cecilie is here, and she brought her sons. So you are needed for the formal greeting." Yuuri just nodded in response, eager to meet the supposed gorgeous Queen and hoping that, that Royal Family was nothing like the Earth Royal Family.

The chatter in the ballroom lowered significantly when the doors opened.

"Introducing 26th Moau Of Shin Makoku, One of the Three Great Witches of Shin Makoku Cecilie Von Spitzweg." After the introduction a beautiful blonde woman came in and it was an underestimation to say that everyone was mesmerized.

Yuuri couldn't hear anything but could see the announcers lips moving and two more _handsome_ men come in the room. He guessed that they were her sons, but wait didn't she have three... His thoughts were broken by the sudden appearance of one of the most beautiful people that Yuuri has ever seen in his life.

'_He looks like an angel.'_

That was the first and definitely _not_ the last that Yuuri would see of Wolfram Von Bielefelt.

==TPOL==

So What did you think?

Please leave a review so that I can hear your opinions.


End file.
